Secret Admirer
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: A secret admirer has set his sights on Sydney, but is it really what it seems?


The day started like any other, a crisp October morning with enough of a chill in the air to warrant a sweater. Birds had started their migration and the streets were starting to be clad in various shades of oranges and black. Halloween would be approaching soon and that usually meant a busy time for the Texas Rangers of Company B.

Sydney Cooke walked into Headquarters, file in one hand and a to-go cup of coffee in the other, as she glanced around for her colleagues. Sliding the file under her arm, she waved a hand at Ranger Jimmy Trivette as he clacked away on his computer. She sent a mock salute to Ranger Cordell Walker as he chatted away on the phone, probably to his wife Alex.

As she turned her gaze to her partner Ranger Francis Gage's desk, she was surprised to find it empty. A quick glance at her watch showed her the time was after 9am and he was officially late for work. This could only mean getting chewed out by Walker when he finally arrived.

Sydney sat at her desk and opened the file. She had to finish up some paperwork on the Guzman case today so that Alex could prepare for trial. She became so engrossed in her work that she almost didn't notice her partner slipping into his chair. Her eyes glanced at the clock and it read 10:18am.

"Where have you been? Walker's going to kill you," she said in hushed tones.

"I'll talk to him later," came the response from the blonde ranger but it seemed as if Walker had other ideas.

"Gage, my office NOW," came the stern voice of their superior.

Gage got up and walked towards Walker. She could feel the tension in the room and hoped Walker wouldn't be too made at him. But Walker started in before Gage even made it to the office.

"This is the third time this week you've been late. If you don't value being on this team..." his voice trailed off as Walker shut the door behind Gage. Sydney kept an eye on the glass and watched as Walker spoke in clearly angry tones. Gage just stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor almost like a little boy in trouble with his father. And in this case, Daddy was certainly angry.

Gage emerged from the office a few minutes later, heading for his desk and keeping his head down. He didn't so much as glance in anyone's direction as to avoid answers about his 'meeting' with Walker. Sydney said nothing else as she looked back over her papers. Walker was usually an easy going guy but the one thing he couldn't stand was tardiness and that was usually directed at her partner.

About 15 minutes later, a floral delivery man walked through the doors of Company B. He held a beautiful arrangement of red and pink roses with little sprigs of baby's breath mixed in. The vase itself was standard with a pink ribbon tied around the rim.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sydney Cooke?" he called out.

"That's me," Sydney spoke up. The delivery man set the flowers on her desk, tipped his hat and walked back out the door. Sydney just stared at the flowers while the three men gathered around her desk.

"Those are beautiful Sydney," said Walker.

"Thanks Walker."

"Who would send those?" Trivette wondered.

"I have no idea, Jimmy."

"Have some hot date we don't know about?" Gage asked.

"God, Gage! No I don't have a 'hot date'."

"Is there a card?" Trivette asked.

Sydney checked over the flowers and found the little white card, practically hidden beneath all the flowers. She withdrew the card and slipped the note out of the envelope.

 _These flowers are nothing compared to your beauty. I wish I could find something as beautiful as you, but these will have to do. Your Secret Admirer._

"I have a secret admirer."

"Sounds sexy Syd," Gage said, flashing his trademark grin. Sydney punched him in the arm and set the flowers on the windowsill to gather sunlight until she went home.

A few hours later, Sydney and Gage were in the locker rooms, changing after their workout so they could head back upstairs. They tried to get at least one sparring session in every day, but sometimes they would stay late to hit the mats again after work.

As Sydney walked back into Company B with Gage on her heels, she stopped short. Her partner, not realizing she had stopped, ran into her from behind.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked before following her gaze to her desk. Sitting on the corner of her desk was another vase of roses, almost identical to the ones she had received before. She glanced at the windowsill just to make sure Jimmy wasn't trying to pull a fast one on her by moving the first order. But the first delivery was still sitting in front of the big bay window.

Sydney walked to her desk and reached her hand into the roses and withdrew another card. Plucking the note out of the envelope, she read it several times.

 _Dearest Sydney, please join me tonight for dinner at the Dallas High Club at 7pm. You'll know it's me by the pink rose in my jacket. Your Secret Admirer._

"Another bunch of flowers?" Gage asked.

"Guess someone really likes me. He's even asked me out to dinner."

"You're planning on going?" her partner asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I might be. I have to say, I am intrigued. These roses couldn't have been cheap and he's already sent two bouquets."

"Syd, he could be some crazy stalker," Gage insisted.

"Look, I can handle myself Gage. Even if I do go tonight, I can handle things myself. I don't need anyone holding my hand to tell some guy that while I'm flattered, he can move on. So drop it, okay?"

Gage grumbled a little as he sat down at his desk and Sydney couldn't quite make out what he had said. She just went about her business and tried to understand why her partner was so jealous of a guy she didn't even know.

Shortly before 4pm, Sydney had gone up to talk to Alex about the Guzman case. She wanted to personally hand deliver the paperwork and maybe get Alex's opinion on the secret admirer.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Sydney. Is that the paperwork I needed?"

"Yes it is." Sydney handed her the papers.

"Thanks. Walker really wants to get this case put to bed."

"He's not the only one. This case was a tough one for all of us."

"I bet. Thanks for bringing the papers up Sydney."

"No problem." Sydney turned to leave but stopped. "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Sydney?"

"Earlier today I received two very big, very expensive bouquets of flowers."

"I know, Walker told me. They sound just lovely."

"Well the secret admirer has asked me to dinner tonight."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Part of me says I shouldn't because he could be some crazy weirdo, but part of me wants to say yes because it feels good to get attention from another man."

"Who's the first man giving you attention?" Alex asked, cocking her head to the side.

Sydney blushed slightly. She hadn't meant to say that. "Nobody."

"But you want someone to give you attention? Maybe that handsome partner of yours?"

"I never said that," Sydney squeaked, her cheeks growing more crimson as she tried to deny it.

"Sydney, anyone can see plain as day that you have feelings for Gage, well except Gage apparently."

"It's not like that Alex."

"Sydney, do you like him or not?"

Sydney knew she couldn't lie to her friend. When Alex got on something, she was like a dog after a bone. Plus, Alex knew when Sydney would start lying about something, she could almost see right through you.

Sydney sighed. "I think I love him, Alex. That's why I kinda want to go."

"You want Gage to be jealous?"

"Kind of. But if he were to get jealous, wouldn't that mean he likes me too?"

"You might be playing with fire. But it could be a good learning experience. I say go to dinner, it can't hurt anything."

"Thanks Alex."

"Anytime."

Sydney headed out of the office and Alex smiled as she reached over a picked up her phone. A moment later, the other end of the line picked up and all Alex could say was "It's done. She then went back to her paperwork.

When Sydney got back upstairs, there was yet another flower arrangement waiting for her at her desk. Already knowing who they were from, she went over to find the card. She smiled at little as she read it to herself.

 _My dear Sydney, I can't wait to see you tonight. I do hope you'll say yes when I see you. And I hope you'll wear what's in the box. Your Secret Admirer._

She glanced down and saw a white box sitting on her chair. Eyeing the box, she lifted the cover to reveal the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was a deep red color, a color she often wore anyways. The top of the dress was halter style and had a large red jewel at the waist. Clearly the dress was expensive and paired with the three bouquets she had received; she couldn't help but wonder who this man was or what she had done to warrant his attentions.

At 7pm, Sydney walked into the Dallas High Club wearing the red dress and clutching a small black handbag. She was nervous and prayed she had made the right choice in coming here. But she had to know who this man was and why he was infatuated with her.

She took a seat at the bar, ordered a glass of red wine and began to watch the men in the room. All her years in law enforcement had taught her to be aware of whomever was in the room and she eagerly began looking for a man with a pink rose in his jacket.

A waitress walked up to her. "Are you Sydney Cooke?"

"Yes."

"Your table is right this way. Please follow me."

Sydney followed the woman to a private room in the back of the restaurant. The room was decorated in red and pink roses, just like the ones she had received at work. A small table was in the center of the room, set for two and decked to the nines. Candles filled the room, giving it a warm glow. A single pink rose was laid on Sydney's plate.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Cooke."

Sydney sat at her place and picked up the rose. Breathing in the sweet scent of the flower, she didn't even notice the waitress had left or that someone else had entered the room.

Setting the flower down, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she sensed someone behind her. About ready to drop a roundhouse kick to whomever was behind her, she spun quickly and gasped at the sight behind her.

Gage was knelt down on one knee in front of her, pink rose in his suit jacket pocket. The suit was new; she knew she had never seen it before. His tie matched her dress perfectly and Sydney knew how much Gage hated to wear ties. He always thought ties were outdated and ancient forms of torture for men.

Her hand went to her mouth as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a ring box and opening it for her to see inside. Nestled in the black velvet was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen; a white gold band with a heart shaped diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on the side. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Gage, what are you doing?" was all she could ask.

"Syd, I realized a long time ago how much you mean to me. After everything we've been through together, it made me realize how lucky I am to have you as my partner at work. We work together seamlessly and can anticipate each other's moves and thoughts. I have never found another person who could fit into every aspect of my life like you do. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

Sydney stood arms by her side as she stared at him. Her eyes were unreadable and her face was impassive. How could ask her this when they hadn't even been on a date? How could he be so sure of her feelings for him when she had just started to understand them herself?

The longer she stayed quiet, the longer he began to worry. Had he been misreading her signals for the past year? He realized he was probably skipping a few steps in this relationship but all he knew was he never wanted to spend another day without her in his life.

"Syd? Please say something," he said.

She still couldn't speak. Tons of things were flooding through her mind, but all she knew was that she wanted to be with this man. She wanted to love him with her heart, body and soul. She could envision a lifetime of happiness with the man kneeling in front of her and all she had to do was say yes.

"Syd?" Gage asked again.

Tears in her eyes, she knelt down in front of him so he could see into her eyes. She wanted him to see the love in her eyes and she wanted to see if his eyes mirrored hers. She slowly reached a hand out to him, cupping his cheek gently.

"Yes Gage, I'll marry you," she said, her voice almost a whisper as she leaned in close and brushed her lips against his. They broke apart and he plucked the ring out of its velvety nest before sliding it on her finger. It was a perfect fit and so were Sydney and Gage.

Later that night, nestled together in the bed of Gage's pickup and watching the stars, Sydney couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had a wonderful man who loved her enough to fake a secret admirer just to propose to her and she couldn't wait to begin her life with him. She shivered slightly and Gage wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"This is perfect," Sydney said.

"And everything went off without a hitch," Gage said, a twinkle in his eye. Sydney eyed him suspicously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You have no idea how long I've had this day planned. Everything went just as I planned."

"But how could that be? Walker was so mad at you this morning."

"All part of the plan, my dear."

"You mean you guys faked it?" Sydney asked, not believing Walker would go along with that.

"Yes we did. Once I got into the office, he just told me good luck and that he noticed you watching through the window."

"But how did you know I was going to show up? The only person I talked to about that was..." her voiced trailed off as she already knew the answer. "Alex was in on it too?"

"Yup. I knew you would go talk to her about the flowers. All I needed her to do was plant a little bug in your ear and voila, you would be coming to dinner."

"But how did you know I would say yes?"

He leaned in closer, taking his hand to cup her cheek. "Because you can't wait to get me in bed." Sydney sent a jab to his side and he flashed that grin again. "Hey, I'm kidding. I knew you'd say yes because you love me as much as I love you." He leaned back in a gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Better answer."

"So it all worked out, all thanks to your secret admirer."

"Yes it did."

They snuggled closer together under the blanket and just watched the stars as they began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
